


Saigo no kosui

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, Hurt, M/M, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yabu non aveva mai tradito per onestà e perché amava il fidanzato, ma doveva ammettere che anche la sua incapacità nel nascondere le cose aveva giocato la sua parte.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Saigo no kosui

**_ \- Saigo no kosui - _ **

Kota lo sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo.

Lo sapeva perché si conosceva, lo sapeva perché c’erano dei dettagli così macroscopici che non potevano non essere notati.

La sua espressione colpevole, innanzitutto.

E un odore diverso sulla sua pelle, quell’odore che forse sentiva solo lui, ma che non poteva davvero venire ignorato.

Era entrato in casa, perciò, consapevole di quello che l’avrebbe atteso.

E non ne era così spaventato, non troppo.

Era da troppo tempo che ormai aspettava un confronti diretto. Era stanco di doversi nascondere dietro scuse poco credibili e bugie ancor più campate in aria, dietro gli occhi di Hikaru che fingevano di non vedere il problema e dietro alla loro stessa vigliaccheria, che fino a quel momento aveva sempre impedito una discussione chiara su cosa stesse accadendo alla loro storia.

Perché Kota non riusciva a vedere che brandelli di quello che erano stati un tempo, non riusciva a non vedere altro che quello che si erano fatti a vicenda nel corso del tempo, ed era convinto che le colpe fossero tanto dell’uno quanto dell’altro.

Semplicemente, era stanco di rimanere a guardare mentre sei anni di relazione stavano scivolando via dalle loro dita, senza che nessuno dei due sembrasse intenzionato a far niente per cambiare le cose.

Quando rientrò in casa, trovò Hikaru in salotto, le gambe raccolte e le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Non faceva niente. Aveva in viso un’espressione severa, e i suoi occhi si spostarono su di lui nel momento esatto in cui mise piede nella stanza.

Ma non gli disse niente, e tornò a fissare un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé.

Kota sospirò, e mal digerì il suo mutismo.

“Non hai niente da dire?” gli chiese, mettendosi davanti a lui con aria di sfida.

Hikaru alzò un sopracciglio, lentamente, guardandolo con aria sarcastica.

“Che cosa vuoi sentirmi dire, Kota?” domandò, e il suo tono esprimeva più stanchezza che reale ironia. “Vuoi che ti chieda se ti sei divertito con Yuya? Vuoi che ti chieda com’è andata la serata?” si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, scuotendo la testa. “Si vede da lontano un miglio, Kota, la tua espressione. E quindi non vedo perché dovrei rimanere qui a chiederti se ti sei divertito a scoparti il tuo migliore amico.”

Kota incassò il colpo.

Certo che lo sapeva. Anche se avesse voluto nasconderglielo in qualche modo, sapeva che non sarebbe durata a lungo.

Yabu non aveva mai tradito per onestà e perché amava il fidanzato, ma doveva ammettere che anche la sua incapacità nel nascondere le cose aveva giocato la sua parte.

E continuava a sentire quell’odore addosso, e per quanto non gli potesse essere piaciuto andare a letto con Yuya, e sentirlo sotto e intorno a sé, quel profumo attaccato alla pelle gli impediva di non pensare a quello che aveva fatto, e lo impregnava di un senso di colpa che non pensava di poter provare.

Intanto Hikaru lo guardava, in attesa che rispondesse alla sua ultima affermazione, quando poi in realtà non c’era niente da dire.

“Vuoi sentire un ‘mi dispiace’ Hikka?” gli chiese, con la tristezza in volto, e il tono di chi davvero non avrebbe voluto essere costretto ad affrontare una discussione del genere.

“Non me ne frega niente del tuo cordoglio, Kota” l’altro sputò le parole, improvvisamente alterato. “Quando ti avevo detto che voi due eravate troppo vicini, che non mi piaceva il modo in cui lo guardavi, tu mi hai detto che non ti interessava. Perché hai dovuto portartelo a letto, allora?” alzò un sopracciglio, con espressione quasi irridente. “È stato per farmi un dispetto? Perché ti ho fatto qualche torto? Beh, in tal caso sei riuscito perfettamente nel tuo intento” concluse, alzandosi poi dal divano per dirigersi verso la stanza da letto.

Yabu fu lesto nell’andargli dietro, e lo afferrò per un braccio fermandolo e facendolo girare, in modo tale da guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“No, Hikka, non l’ho fatto per dispetto. L’ho fatto per farti provare come ci si sente.”

Seguirono svariati secondi di silenzio, durante i quali Hikaru spalancò gli occhi e rimase fermo a guardarlo con aria quasi sconvolta.

Ma Kota non si scompose, aveva deciso che non l’avrebbe fatto.

Se Hikaru si era divertito a prenderlo in giro e a credere che fosse troppo impegnato a pensare ad altro per notare quello che accadeva sotto i suoi stessi occhi, aveva compiuto degli errori di valutazione.

O forse, pensò tristemente, non lo conosceva così bene come ci si sarebbe aspettato dopo tutti quegli anni.

Perché Kota l’aveva visto. Aveva visto gli sguardi lascivi di Yamada, aveva visto il chiaro invito nei suoi modo di fare.

E poi una sera aveva sentito un odore diverso indosso al proprio fidanzato, ed era l’odore di Ryosuke, e aveva deciso che era finita.

Ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire niente, non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli come si fosse sentito deluso, tradito, preso in giro.

Perché Hikaru aveva gettato via sei anni di relazione... per cosa, poi?

“Non ti consento di assumere quell’espressione stupefatta, Hikaru” mormorò, sforzandosi per guardare il più piccolo negli occhi. “E non ti consento di negare qualcosa di palese. Sono stanco di essere preso in giro, penso che tu almeno mi debba un po’ di sincerità.”

“Ero stanco, Kota” gli disse allora l’altro, senza mostrare nemmeno un minimo di contrizione o di dispiacere. “Ero stanco di te che tornavi a casa di pessimo umore e ti mettevi a dormire senza dire una parola, ero stanco delle liti continue per ogni cosa, ero stanco del fatto che per te io fossi diventato una presenza scontata. Ero stanco del fatto che ormai quando facevamo sesso sembrava quasi ti facesse schifo toccarmi. Ero stanco di questa vita, e avevo voglia e Yamada era lì. Niente di più, niente di meno. Perché io ti ho sempre dato tutto, ed è da mesi che non ricevo in cambio niente. Per cui non pensare che il fatto che io ti abbia tradito per primo renda meno sleale la tua mossa, perché se pure ho sbagliato, non credo di dovermi sentire minimamente in colpa per questo.”

Kota lo guardò come avrebbe guardato un estraneo.

Chi era quella persona di cui Hikaru gli stava parlando?

Lui ci aveva provato. Aveva provato ad essere un buon fidanzato per lui, aveva provato a renderlo felice, aveva provato a...

Si morse un labbro.

Non avrebbe mentito anche a se stesso, non aveva senso.

Era da mesi che non ci provava più, era da mesi che c’aveva rinunciato. Era da mesi che la sua voglia di rendere la loro relazione sempre migliore era stata soffocata dal peso della loro stessa discordia, di quei litigi inutili ma che lasciavano lentamente dei segni su di loro, che accumulandosi li avevano feriti, che li avevano condotti su due strade diverse, due strade che non erano destinate ad incontrarsi.

“Mi dispiace, Hikaru.” disse solo, perché non c’era nient’altro che potesse dire che andasse davvero a migliorare quella situazione grottesca in cui si erano rinchiusi.

Yaotome lo fissò sprezzante, e Kota sapeva che aveva già detto quanto poco gli importasse del suo dispiacere, ma non aveva altro da offrire.

Avevano solo rabbia e astio da offrirsi a vicenda, e ne avevano avuto abbastanza da entrambi.

Il più grande tacque allora, e andò a rintanarsi nella stanza da letto, e dopo essersi tolto i vestiti si mise controvoglia sotto le coperte.

Non aveva sonno, sapeva che non avrebbe dormito.

Rimase invece con gli occhi aperti, puntati sulla porta, fissando lo spiraglio di luce che traspariva dalla fessura sotto di essa.

Hikaru non andò a letto, quella notte.

E, Kota lo sapeva, in quel letto non ci sarebbe tornato mai più.


End file.
